Beauty in the Ashes
by SunnyZim
Summary: When all hope seems to be gone, remember that there is beauty in the ashes. A poignant, but ultimately hopeful ficlet. Jacob/Bella.


**Author's Note: This little ficlet is dedicated to Wallflowergirl - since she was sweet enough as to dedicate the most depressing chapter in her story to me (I love you too!). This IS sad, but it has hope in it as well and I hope that you, my readers, can still find it poignant and beautiful.**

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Beauty in the Ashes**

_Achieving life is not the equivalent of avoiding death._

_~ Ayn Rand ~_

Bella took extra care with her appearance that morning. She spent twenty minutes brushing her long dark hair until it shone like silk, and then she twisted it up into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck. Rifling through the clothes in her cupboard, her fingers paused momentarily on black silk (a remnant of a past life), before moving on and grasping a bright red dress. She knew that many would think it was inappropriate but she didn't care what the many thought. She cared about _him. _And he would have loved it. He always loved her in red. He used to say that it was a vibrant colour, an _alive _colour. Always with the emphasis on the _alive _part. And today, of all days, she wanted to do what _he _would have liked.

Once she was ready, she left the room that they had shared together, and made her way to the front door where the others were waiting. A few shocked looks were exchanged when her unusual attire was taken in, but other than that the prevailing expression was one of sadness and love. Emily was the first to reach out and hug her, murmuring in her ear, "You look beautiful. He would have been so proud."

Bella forced a smile and continued out the door to where the pack was waiting, dressed in black, all looking as though they had aged overnight. She went from one to the other, hugging them and whispering words of comfort and love in their ears. She knew that their loss was as great, if not greater than hers. Then quietly, they turned together and made their way towards the beach.

--------------

The memorial ceremony was achingly beautiful. Each member of the pack got up and said a few words in memory of their brother. Billy spoke proudly through his tears of his son's bravery and love for his people and his brothers. Finally, it was Bella's turn to speak. She had been dreading this moment because she hated being the centre of attention and she was worried that she would break down and humiliate herself still further. That said, she had put great thought into what she was going to say. Taking a deep breath, she made her way forward, cleared her throat tremulously and began.

"Many of you came here today to mourn the tragic death of a beloved brother, son and friend. But I would like to suggest to you that instead of mourning his death, we celebrate his _life_. Jacob Black was and always will be the epitome of life to me. He shone like the brightest star in the blackest of nights and for me, he was my sun when I thought that I would never see the light again. He showed me that achieving life is not the same as avoiding death, something that many years ago, I strove to do. And now he has proved his philosophy. Jacob Black may be dead, but let us be thankful that he _lived. _He shoved more living into his few years than most people do in a lifetime. And consequently touched so many lives as a result, as can be seen by the largeness of the crowd here today. Jacob Black loved laughter and bright colours. He loved to smile and to make others smile. So instead of weeping and wearing black, I suggest that we honour his memory by living life to the fullest, as he would have had us do."

And with these words, she took the box of ashes and opening it carefully, scattered them out to sea. Watching them drift away on the wind, whirling in happy little twists and flurries, she smiled through the tears that blurred her eyes. Even in his death, Jacob had taught her how to live again.

**A/N: Reviews, like Jacob, make me happy when skies are grey:)**


End file.
